Lloyd's past
by Swordsman Master
Summary: The past of Lloyd's life. How his mother and father knew each other.How they escaped.How Lloyd cae to be in the hands of a dwarve. This will all be told here.Annonymous reviews accepted
1. Kratos falls in love

Author's notes

Even great hero's like Lloyd Irving had a past. I'm here to tell of such past. I'll talk about Lloyd's mother and father. How he got separated from them. I'll also talk about how he made friends. Well without further ado let's start the story. A word of caution this fanfiction has major spoilers for those of you who haven't finished the game. If you do not wish to know about the game and its ending then do not keep reading.

Kratos Falls in Love

Long ago the leader of Cruxis Yggdrasill had decided to create a very strong exsphere. He ordered Kvar the leader of the exsphere creation human ranch to create it. Kvar tried every human being in the ranch none had given him an exsphere strong enough. Kvar decided to look for a body host in Luin. He raided the town but only took females to the ranch. He thought that since woman gave birth they had enough strength to create such exsphere. They found one little girl. They ran the experiments and implanted a red exsphere on her. Twenty years passed then and Yggdrasill had become tired of waiting so he sent Kratos one of his Seraphim to see how the project was going. Kratos entered the human ranch. Kvar made him feel like he was at home.

-"Enough Kvar. I came here to see how the angelus project was going"- said Kratos

-"But master Kratos the project is going just fine. Please take some time to relax"- said Kvar

-"Lord Yggdrasill told me to see how the project was going now take me to the host body"- said Kratos. Kvar took Kratos to the host body Anna. She was a 25 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes; she was pretty skinny due to not being feed much in the ranch. As soon as Kratos saw her he fell deeply in love with her. Yet Anna didn't seem to pay close attention to him. Kvar ordered the soldiers to bring Anna out so that Kratos may see her. Anna seemed scared of Kratos. Kratos was angry at how she was physically.

-"Kvar you know that we don't harm women and children"- said Kratos

-"I know Lord Kratos but she was the only one who could hold onto the operation"- replied Kvar

-"If she's to remain here she must be feed more"-

-"Lord Kratos I believe your caring more about the girl rather than the project"-

-"Don't be foolish Kvar the exspheres draw strength from their users. If she is truly to create the strongest of exspheres then she must be feed"-

-"Very well then Lord Kratos. You feed her more"- said Kvar ordering a soldier. Kratos returned to Welgaia city of angels to see Yggdrasill. Once there Yggdrasill had his form of Mithos.

-"Lord Mithos I have returned"- said Kratos

-"Good Kratos. Do you have any good news for me"- said Mithos

-"Lord Mithos I would like to tell you that Kvar has used a women in the project. Not only that but he has also left her without eating. I demand that the woman is set free"-

-"Kratos I knew of Kvar's plan, I know of the women, surely enough you don't expect me to stop the project now do you?"-

"But Lord Yggdrasill…"-

"Kratos are you by chance thinking of the women rather than the project?"-

"Of course not but there must be another way. Surely you don't need a woman"-

"Kratos not even for you will I change my decision"- said Yggdrasill. Kratos left his chamber and left for his room. Once there he thought of what to do. Soon they were calling him on the door.

"Hey Kratos"- said the voice behind the door.

"Come in"- said Kratos. A blue haired Elf entered the room.

"Kratos why'd you storm out of Yggdrasill's room like that?"- said Yuan

"I have my reasons Yuan now please leave"-

"Look it's not my problem if you fell in love with a human"-

"How'd you know?"-

"The way your acting and Yggdrasill told me"-

"I saw her and she was so beautiful"-

"Why not go talk to her?"-

"She's a human and to make matters worse she's a prisoner in a ranch"-

"So? You're Kratos. You can do it"-

"Yuan leave please"-

"Alright but if you need help then you can call me I know how you must feel"- said Yuan. Kratos remembered how Yuan suffered when Martel was killed. When Yuan left he decided to speak to the women. So that night he returned to the ranch to pay a visit to the beautiful Anna.


	2. Kratos's defiance

Kratos's defiance

Once he reached the outskirts of the ranch Kratos knew it would be hard to get in undetected. He managed to fly over and find an entrance through the roof. He crept to Anna's cell and when he reached the cells he knocked out the Desian guard. He took the key and entered the cell. Anna was asleep. Kratos woke her up. Much to his dismay Anna was still very scared of him.

-"Please do not be afraid of me"- said Kratos

-"You're that man that came this morning"- said Anna. Her voice had a tone of scare

-"Yes. It is great to know you remembered me"-

-"How could I forget the man who helped me?"-

-"Helped you? What do you mean?"-

-"You made that evil man give me more food. Thank you"-

-"You are welcome"-

-"Why have you come"-

-"I wished to speak to you"-

-"To me?"-

-"Yes. You are incredibly beautiful, you made me feel what no other women has felt before… love"- said Kratos. Anna blushed for she also found Kratos to be quiet handsome. Kratos was now seeing how she had stopped fearing him. He was happy. Yet his happiness was not to last for the alarm was activated. Kratos was now in grave danger. He had to leave or else would have ended up being captured and killed by Yggdrasill for defying him.

-"I must leave"- said Kratos

-"Will you return?"- asked Anna

-"Yes, expect me tomorrow at night"-

-"Very well. I shall trust you but please tell me your name"-

-"My name is Kratos Aurion"- said Kratos. He then left for Welgaia. Soon the prisons were full of Desians. The soldier Kratos had knocked out couldn't remember who attacked him. They found out that he had lost the prison key. The Desians searched every prison and the whole base but they couldn't find the key. Word reached Yggdrasill of this intrusion. He was furious. He sentenced Kvar to remain in Sylvarant until his life ended. Kvar was also furious to know that someone had infiltrated his ranch. Kratos knew that this would mean a tighter security in the ranch. He knew he needed help. He then remembered the words Yuan said. He decided to ask for Yuan's help even if he didn't wish for it. However Yuan never showed up that day. He left to ask Yggdrasill where he was.

-"Yuan? I have not heard of him since yesterday"- Yggdrasill said

-"Thank You Lord Yggdrasill"- said Kratos

-"Why do you wish to know where he is?"-

-"He promised me something"-

-"You will have to wait I'm planning on sending you to protect the new chosen of Sylvarant"-

-"I am sorry Lord Yggdrasill but right now I can't"- said Kratos. He then left for his room. He knew that Yuan had to be in Sylvarant. He then thought that Yuan had deserted him. Kratos, now angry at Yuan, decided to attack the ranch alone. So that night he left for the ranch. He knew that unless Yggdrasill had sent him out he could not leave Welgaia. He reached the ranch. As he thought the ranch had even more tighter security than last time. He knew it would be hard to enter the ranch. He again flew over the ranch but this time the window through which he entered last time was now sealed. In a desperate attempt he unleashed a mighty attack on the window. He knew that this time he had to set Anna free. The alarm was now very loud. Every guard entered the cell. Kratos used "Judgment". Immediately the rays of light killed every Desian in the room. He jumped and quickly got the prison key. Anna was scared but at the sight of Kratos she got really happy. Kratos opened the prison cell.

-"We must leave"- said Kratos

-"Leave? You mean escape the ranch"-

-"Yes hurry!"- said Kratos. He didn't wish for Anna to be scared of him so he didn't transform into an angel. Instead he escorted her out of the ranch. He thought he had killed every guard on the ranch he was wrong. This mistake could have cost him his life as he was discovered by the Desians.

-"Look it's Lord Kratos"- said one of the Desians soldiers

-"Lord Kratos!"- said another guard. They all started whispering to each other. Then Kvar showed up.

-"I see so we have a traitor among us"- said Kvar

-"Lord Kvar do you think Lord Kratos really attacked the soldiers?"- said a soldier

-"Yes he truly is. Capture them both alive. I wish to see how Lord Yggdrasill will handle this traitor"- said Kvar. The soldiers now attacked Kratos. Problem was that Kratos was no pushover. He killed every Desian soldier in a matter of seconds. As Kvar witnessed this he decided he would attack Kratos himself. As Kratos was fending off the Desians Kvar used a "Lightning" attack. Kratos was hit by the attack and was numbed. The Desians then attacked Kratos with every thing they had. They did not count however on Yuan attacking them also from behind. But Yuan was shrouded behind some trees. Kratos saw this as an opportunity to escape with Anna. He sliced through any Desian in his way and managed to reach the exit of the ranch.

-"You okay Kratos?"- asked Yuan

-"Yes"- replied Kratos

-"Good. I have a ride for you outside"- said Yuan. They reached the outskirts of the ranch and Yuan presented them Noishe a half bird, half dog beast.

-"Are you sure we can escape with this?"- asked Kratos

-"Yes, now hurry"- Yuan said. Kratos mounted Anna onto Noishe's back and then he mounted Noishe. He left as fast as he could. He decided to run away as far as possible of the ranch. They had reached Hima where they then left for Izoold. Mean while Kvar was still planning on how to recover the exsphere. He knew that telling Yggdrasill that he lost the exsphere would mean that he would be attacked again by Yggdrasill. He decided to hunt down both Kratos and Anna. If he would catch Kratos he would have reached the leadership of the five grand cardinals. And with the exsphere he would have reached a seraphim level. He decided to set a full frontal assault on every city close by and that the one who would bring back both Kratos and the exsphere would be promoted to second in command of his ranch.


	3. The newborn

Author's notes

-"Before I begin this time I wish to have an interview with one of the characters in this fanfiction, so without further ado let me introduce you to the one, the only… Kratos!"-

-"Hello ladies and Gentleman. Hello young one"-

-"Hey Kratos. Okay Dude I'm here to ask you some questions on the fanfic ready to answer"-

-"Yes"-

-"Okay man: question number 1: What do you think about the fanfic up until now?"-

-"It is a very elaborate story. However it should be called Kratos's past since Lloyd doesn't appear in the story yet"-

-"Yeah but Lloyd will appear later in the story. Going to question number 2: How do you feel to be with Anna again in this fic for at least a bit of time?"-

-"It feels great. I must than you for reuniting me with Anna after all this time"-

-"No prob. Okay last question: Would you teach me swordsmanship?"-

-"Sure"-

-"Awesome. Well people keep reading the great fanfic Lloyd's past"-

The newborn

As they reached Hima they decided to rest in the inn. Kratos was a bit scared that the Desians would attack Hima but then he thought that without soldiers there won't be an attack and with the injuries he gave them, they would be out for sometime now. He paid the man in the inn and showed Anna her room. He then left to get a room for himself. The manager of the inn told Kratos that the only room was the one that Anna was using. Kratos was an honorable man and sure enough he would not have dared sleep with Anna unless they were married. As he was explaining this Anna was now coming downstairs.

-"It's okay Kratos. You can sleep next tome I really do not care"- said Anna

-"Anna… you're beautiful but sleeping with you without us being married would mean dishonor for me and you"-

-"Then how about this for marriage?"- said Anna. She kissed Kratos on the lips. Kratos faded from this world by the kiss. He felt in heaven. He then woke up from his dreams. He agreed and they slept both in the same room. Before the night started however they took a stroll up the mountain. Kratos took Anna by her hand. They both gazed at the Tower of Salvation that was in eyesight. Kratos was thinking about the new chosen of regeneration. He then decided to forget about this and keep living the life he had now with the women of his dreams. They both sat on rock and kept gazing at the Tower and the beautiful moon.

-"Kratos"- said Anna

-"Yes"-

-"Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it"-

-"It was my pleasure"-

-"Ouch!"-

-"Anna! Are you okay?"-

-"Yes it's just this sphere they implanted in my body it hurts so much sometimes"- said Anna. Kratos had completely forgotten about the exsphere in all the excitement of meeting Anna. He knew that the exsphere would be unleashed if they wouldn't take it off. There has to be a way of removing it Kratos spoke to himself on his mind. He then remembered how Yggdrasill had told him of how the dwarves created strange mounts called Key Crest which maintained the exsphere in a way that it wouldn't unleash. He thought for a moment, he knew that in Tethealla there was a dwarf but he couldn't take Anna to Tethealla. He then remembered of a retired dwarf living close to a village called Iselia. He decided to go to Iselia. Anna was now getting tired. Kratos took her to the room. He left her to rest in the room and decided to go out for a bit of time. When he was outside a man entered Hima.

-"You are Kratos Aurion am I correct"- said the man

-"What's it to you?"- replied Kratos

-"There's a steep price on your head and I aim to claim it"-

-"So you're a mercenary, pathetic. Who placed the price Kvar?"-

-"Yes. The one who catches you gets a second in command position on the ranch"-

-"Kvar is a pathetic coward. Sending someone to do his bidding"-

-"Maybe so but the price is well worth it"-

-"If you wish for a fight then a fight you shall get"-

-"Very well then. Prepare yourself"- said the man. He attacked Kratos. Kratos dodged the attack. He then used "Demon Spear". The attack made Kratos's sword hit the man. He then used "Lightning Blade". The powerful blade plunged deep into the ground electrocuting the man and killing him. Kratos knew he had made a scene so he decided to go to the inn and rest. He reached the room and lied down close to Anna who was still awake (Needless to say what happened through the night). The other day they awoke very early. They mounted Noishe and left for Izoold. Once they reached Izoold they found out that the Ossa trail, the only way to reach Iselia, was closed for preservation and would be opened in 1 year. Kratos knew that when that mercenary wouldn't return the Desians would attack so in a desperate attempt to escape them they decided to set sail to Palmacosta through one of the boats in the pier. They were made to wait one day until the boats would return from fishing. Yet again the stayed on the inn (Again it's pointless to explain what happened through the night). The other day they left for Palmacosta. Around the trip Kratos remained by Anna's side in case she would get scared of the trip. They reached Palmacosta very fast. They left to rent a place to stay for the night. The inn was the only place they could find. They stayed at the inn through the whole year. Around half of the year Anna was told she would have a baby. Kratos was a bit scared now. This baby would have to live without a father being the fact that he would have to return to Welgaia sooner or later. He decided to marry Anna in the church of Palmacosta. Now that they were having a baby it was obvious that they had to marry. One month before the baby would be borne they decided to see if they could go to Iselia. Kratos now feared that Anna's exsphere was becoming unstable by the minute. They immediately left for Izoold. Soon enough they reached Izoold and much to their dismay they still had to wait. Kratos was now really furious, he desperately needed to past but with the Ossa Trail closed it would be hard. He left to see the mayor of Izoold.

-"I'm terribly sorry sir but I won't let you pass"- said the mayor of Izoold

-"Please. My wife is terribly sick we need to get to Iselia"- said Kratos

-"If she is sick then our doctors will take care of her"-

-"You don't understand we need to reach Iselia. A dwarf lives there. He's the only one who can save her"-

-"Why is a dwarf the only one who can save her?"-

-"They are the only ones who have the technology to contain the power of a strange diamond called exspheres"- said Kratos. The mayor still didn't let them pass. Now angry Kratos took matters into his own hands. He waited 3 weeks in Izoold and then he found a way to reach Iselia. That night they both passed the two guards blocking the entrance. Soon they reached 5 guards. Kratos took them out easily. But this alerted the other guards. As he planned it he used another attack on a bear close by which made it angry. The soldiers were now fighting a vicious bear. The bear managed to waste the soldiers. Kratos now crossed the Ossa Trail with ease. They had finally made it to Iselia. Without hesitation Kratos began asking everyone in the village about the dwarf. Since he was an outsider the villagers didn't take kindly to him. Yet they saw how Anna was with her baby coming in (It took them one week to get to Iselia).

They took Anna over to the doctor of Iselia. As they had guessed Anna was indeed having a baby. Kratos looked at the young newborn. He was very similar to Kratos. Kratos was very happy to have seen his son.

-"Pick a name for him Kratos"- said Anna

-"Very Well then. You shall be called Lloyd"- said Kratos. Through a month he passed a great time with his son. Kratos showed him the star. He gave him piggyback rides. But he still feared about Anna and the exsphere. They then heard news of a dwarf living on the outskirts of Iselia forest. Now happy he immediately sat out into the forest to see the dwarf. He reached a peak in which he saw many Desian soldiers.

-"Oh no"- said Kratos

-"Lord Forcystus, I see them"- said a Desian soldier.

-"Very Well then"- said a man close to the soldier. Kvar was with the man. Kratos saw how a man with a mechanical arm was seeing at Anna.

-"So this is the exsphere from the Angelus project"-he said

-"Forcystus, Don't get any ideas that exsphere is part of my project"- said Kvar

-"Yes. Yet Kratos will be both our prize"- said Forcystus

-"That was the plan wasn't it"-

-"What do you want with Anna?"-

-"We're making her do something catastrophic to you"- said Forcystus. He then made mana come out of his hand. He sent it flying into Anna's exsphere.

-"Ah!"- screamed Anna

-"Anna! You monster what have you done?"- said Kratos

-"Forget what I have done and concentrate on what she's going to do to you"- said Forcystus. Kratos watched in horror as Anna transformed into a hideous monster. Lloyd was still in Anna's hands. Noishe jumped and grabbed Lloyd. Anna slashed Noishe. Kratos then jumped in to save both Noishe and Lloyd. Anna was now in a very big pain. She attacked the Desians and both Grand Cardinals.

-"What is this Kvar? She's attacking my men"- said Forcystus.

-"She must have a deep affection for them. That's why she's attacking you soldiers. But it won't be long before she attacks Kratos."- said Kvar

-"Forget Kratos. I'm leaving this place before she kills us all!"- said Forcystus. Kvar decided to follow him as well. Soon all of the Desians had been killed by Anna.

-"Kratos"- said the monster

-"Anna? Anna are you alright"- asked Kratos

-"No. Kratos you must kill me"- said Anna. Kratos looked at the monster.

-"Please Anna. Don't ask me to do that"- said Kratos.

-"Please Kratos"-

-"No. I cannot forgive myself if I did that"-

-"I'm begging you. Living like this creature will truly be worse than death please"- said the monster. Kratos now looked at the monster. He lifted his sword and slashed the monster. A tear came down his eyes. Anna slowly returned to her human form.

-"Kratos… uh…"- said Anna

-"Do not talk Anna. Please rest. Do not struggle"-

-"My time in this world is over Kratos"-

-"No. You can still live"-

-"You and I both know that that will never come to pass…uh… As a last request… please… look after our son"- said Anna. The exsphere then fell to the ground. Kratos was now crushed.

-"Kvar, You will pay!- He screamed

-"Who's there?"- asked a voice. Kratos hid behind some trees. A dwarf came running. He then picked up Lloyd and saw how Noishe was gravely injured.

-"Hello young one"- said the dwarf smiling at the baby. Lloyd giggled.

-"Oh my. Is this your mother…"- said the dwarf. He picked her up and mounted her onto Noishe's back. He then takes them to his house.

-"Anna… I will protect Lloyd… I promise to avenge your death"- said Kratos looking as the dwarf took Lloyd to his house. He then returned to Welgaia.

Author's note

-"Well I'm finally done"-

-"Amazing chapter"-

-"Thanks Kratos"-

-"It is my pleasure"-

-"Well hope everybody else like it. Thanks for reading"-


	4. The Mystery of the Red Exsphere

Author's notes

-"Hello everybody. I'm here today to interview yet another great character. Okay people give it for Lloyd Irving!"-

-"Hello everyone. Hey man"-

-"Hey Lloyd. Okay this will be a three question interview. Ready?

-"Let's do this"-

-"Okay question number 1: What do you think about this fanfic?"-

-"It's pretty cool. Especially, since I'm starting on it. It feels awesome"-

-Okay let's go to question number 2: How'd it felt to fly?"-

-"You mean in the Rheairds?"-

-"Yes"-

-"It's awesome you should try it"-

-"Maybe. Okay last question: Do you like Colette?"-

-… Uh… I… Well I like her as a friend. I think she's cute but… Well okay yeah I like her… Don't tell anyone please"-

-"Okay, let's just hope the readers don't tell anyone either. Well let's start the new chapter"

The Mystery of the Red Exsphere

Five years passed since that night. Lloyd was now in the care of Dirk an old Dwarf. Since Lloyd didn't knew his father he called Dirk father. Dirk was told of Lloyd's name by the people of Iselia. Since Kratos wasn't known in Iselia or Anna they couldn't tell exactly about his parents. Dirk had found Lloyd and Noishe along in the Iselia forest and Anna was dead. Dirk made a tomb for Anna in his house. Fearing about Lloyd's safety he lied in about Anna's death. He had seen the sword marks on Anna. Fearing it was the work of Desians he didn't tell Lloyd the truth. Dirk forbade Lloyd to go to the forest without his permission. Lloyd was often grounded because of this. He was also told by the villagers of Iselia that he may come to Iselia but he may only be with his father. Lloyd was also angry about this.

-"But dad, why can't I go to Iselia?"- Lloyd asked Dirk

-"My son, people don't trust ya in Iselia. I shall see what I can do about this but right now it's best if you stayed here"- said Dirk. Dirk left to go look for food. Lloyd stayed at his house with Noishe.

-"Man, Noishe how come I can't go too Iselia?"- Lloyd asked the creature. Noishe whined.

-"Exactly, I whine a lot to dad and still I can't go too Iselia"- said Lloyd. He went to his mother's grave.

-"Hey mom. Mom can't you tell me why I can't go too Iselia. I promise too be a good boy and still the people tell me no. I wish you were here… Huh? What's this?"- Lloyd said noticing a strange red orb carved in his mother's tomb. He examined it. He then remembered how Dirk had told him about the exspheres and their powers.

-"Dad said that these things are called exspheres. What else did he say…? I think he also said how they made you stronger. Hmm… this one is really weird it's red. Dad has shown me blue ones not a red one. Mom, why do you have this red exosphere here?"- asked Lloyd. Just as he asked himself these questions a loud explosion was heard.

-"That came from the village… Noishe!"- Lloyd called his pet. Noishe came running. Lloyd mounted Noishe with trouble due to his low stature. When he finally got on Noishe he left in direction of Iselia. He was still holding the red exosphere on his hands. He got as far as the fork in the way as Noishe ran away at the sight of a monster. The good thing was that the monster left so Lloyd didn't need to worry. But he was in front of the human ranch and he wasn't with his father. He remembered how Dirk told him millions of times about not getting close to the ranch. Lloyd tried walking to Iselia. He was scared. When he was with his father he could stay behind his father and let the monsters face his father but this time he was alone. He managed to escape the forest without any monster sighting. As he entered Iselia he saw how it was full of Desians. Dirk had also warned him about not letting the Desians see him. He walked a bit a came too see an old lady who was negotiating with the desians.

-"Okay so you wish for this treaty too be signed"- said a Desian soldier.

-"Yes, this is to protect her so please sign it"- said the old lady

-"Wait, I don't see why we have to sign this Non-Aggression-treaty"- said another soldier.

-"We shall speak to Lord Forcystus about this. You just make sure that nobody gets close to the ranch"-

-"Very well"- said the old Lady. Lloyd hid from the Desians. He wanted to know more about this treaty so he followed the old lady. She came to her house. Lloyd kept following her. The good news for him was that the village was practically abandoned. The Desians had scared the people and they didn't dare leave their houses. Lloyd was safe from them for now. He went to the window. He saw how the old lady was talking to a man. Curious to know what they were talking about Lloyd opened the window a little.

-"… and they wish to speak to their leader?"- said the man

-"Yes"- said the"- old lady

-"What will we do if they deny?"-

-"We'll just have too confront them"-

-"Still the people of Iselia won't agree on this"-

-"Let's hope for the chosen's sake that they do"- said the old Lady. Lloyd was shocked. Dirk had told him the tales but he didn't know that the chosen really resided on Iselia. He decided to return. Unfortunately for him the mayor of Iselia had seen him. He captured him. Thinking fast Lloyd bite the mayor. He then ran away as fast as he could. Even more surprises came as he stumbled onto Dirk.

-"Lloyd!"- said Dirk

-"You there, Stop"- said the mayor who followed Lloyd

-"What are you doing here Lloyd I told you too stay home?"-

-"Dad… I"- said Lloyd

-"You, dwarf, is this boy under your care?"- asked the mayor

-"Yes, We shall be leaving now"- said Dirk. Lloyd and Dirk returned to their house.

-"Lloyd why did you left the house?"- asked Dirk

-"I heard an explosion and left to see what it was"- replied Lloyd

-"That was just something that the villagers came up with too make the Desians come to Iselia"-

-"Why? To protect the chosen?"- said Lloyd. Dirk looked at Lloyd.

-"Who told you about the chosen?"-

-"I heard it from an old lady"-

-"Yes"-

-One more question Dad. I know I shouldn't have taken this but… I went too mom's grave and I saw this red exosphere. I wanted to ask you why this exsphere is red and not blue like the others"-

-"When I found you with your mother on that cliff I saw her holding onto the exosphere. I carved it into the grave in order to have a memento. I thought I would give it to you when you got holder"-

-"I want to use it now. Can I?"-

-"Lloyd exspheres are no games. Their dangerous without a key crest"-

-"A key crest?"-

-"It is a mount build on top of the exsphere in order to maintain its power in normal conditions. Using an exsphere without a key crest would make you sick that's why the key crest exist"-

"So I can't wear it?"-

"My son, you are of age now. You may only look like a five year old but I'm sure you can learn to use this exsphere. I shall make you a key crest. But ya must wait until tomorrow"- said Dirk. Lloyd hugged him. Anxious to feel the power of the exsphere he went to sleep early that night in hopes of tomorrow coming earlier.

Author's notes

-"Well that's the end of this chapter. What did you think Lloyd?"-

-"Great work"-

-"Thanks. Well hope you like it and see you next time on Lloyd's past"


	5. The New Residents Of Iselia

Author's notes

-"Okay everybody I'm back. Today's special guest is a man known for his perverted actions. He's also known to copy Kratos in everything he does. Please welcome the one the only the most perverted of them all… Zelos Wilder!"-

Zelos:-"Hello my hunnies"-

-"…Thanks for the cold shoulder treatment man"-

Zelos:-"Not a problem, I only like to shake hands with hot hunnies"-

-"… Okay. Well Zelos I'm asking you three questions"-

Zelos:-"Ok. Bring those questions"-

-"Okay first question: How many girls have you wooed in your life?"-

Zelos:-"About a million. Remember all of Thethealla knows of the great and handsome chosen one"-

-… Yeah. Next question: Why the heck do you copy Kratos's techniques?"-

Zelos:-"Really now, I came up with these techniques. It is Kratos the one who copies me"-

-"… Okay man. Last question: Why the heck are you so perverted?"-

Zelos;-"I am not perverted. Sheena says that only because she's attracted to me"-

Sheena:-"What! Why you!"-

Zelos:-"Sheena!"-

-"Forgot to mention our second special guest… please give a warm welcome to the great summoner…Sheena Fujibashi!

Zelos: -"Ah! Run away!- Runs out of view

-"Hey Sheena"-

Sheena:-"Where's that excuse for a chosen… Oh sorry Hey"-

"Okay Sheena you can kill Zelos later. Just as I did with him I'll ask you three questions. Ready?"-

Sheena:-"Okay"-

"Great. First question: Where you scared of Volt the first time you saw him?"-

Sheena:-"Yes. As I looked at him I felt fear. But my people were counting on me so I had to do it"-

"Okay next question: What do you think of Lloyd?"-

Sheena:-"He's way to rash and stupid. He jumps into the situation without even thinking. And yet he's still is a great friend"-

-"Okay last question: Why are you so daring and less feminine?"-

Sheena:-"That's a question not even I can answer"-

Zelos:-"But I can. Obviously Sheena is compassionate towards me. So she hides it by acting all tough. Isn't that right?"-

Sheena: -"I'll murder you. Then I'll say it was an accident"-

Zelos:-"Run away. Ah!"-

-"Well people let's go to the next chapter in Lloyd's past. Finally"-

Sheena:-"Zelos get back here!"-

The New Resident's Of Iselia

Since Lloyd got his mother's exsphere, he's been practicing non stop with his sword. Dirk the dwarf thought that he needed some education. As he grew Lloyd was taught the Dwarven Vows, a code of honor created by the dwarfs. He had to memorize them all and at the end of the day he had to tell Dirk all of them. If he missed just one he wouldn't get to eat. At one point it was strict but Lloyd had no options. There where many nights that he didn't eat. In time Lloyd became a teenager. As his thirteenth birth day grew close he only thought about going to Iselia to celebrate. Yet this dream wasn't impossible. The day of his birthday came wit many surprises a he was sent a note telling him to come to Iselia. That day Lloyd left for Iselia with his father and as the note stated he had to go to the mayor's house. When they got to the mayor's house, Lloyd saw the whining mayor and along side him a women with white hair and blue eyes.

-"Mister Irving"- said the mayor

-"Yes, what do you wish from my son on his birthday"- asked Dirk

-"To give him a present of course. Beside me stands a new resident of Iselia. Her name is Raine Sage. She is an elf and a teacher. We want your son, or rather your adoptive, to learn at her new school here in Iselia"-

-"I've heard much about this young boy"- said Raine

-"Aye, my son Lloyd isn't very famous here in Iselia. Why'd ya change yar mind? Why let him study?"-

-"Because…"- started the mayor. Yet Raine interrupted him.

-"At first the mayor didn't agree to let the child study. Yet everybody deserves education"-

-"Why you dirty bastard, I'm only here because this women talked you into letting me study"- Lloyd said angry. He and the mayor never were great friends.

-"Shut your mouth you uncivilized brat"- said the mayor. Lloyd drew his wooden swords yet Dirk stopped him.

-"I shall let my son study on behalf of this young lady. But not on yours"- Dirk told the mayor

-"I would have never invited him to study. He's lucky that this woman is forgiving"-

-"Okay that's enough. Lloyd you must come tomorrow to school. Oh and Happy Birthday"- said Raine

-"Thank you"- replied Lloyd. And he left with Dirk to their house. The next day Lloyd woke up really anxious. He was awake earlier than Dirk that day. He told his father he was leaving (Don't want to give Dirk a heart attack do we?) and took Noishe. He reached Iselia very early. He left for school. He was really happy, he thought he was the first one in the school yet as he entered he saw a young white haired boy with blue eyes. He look very much like Raine.

-"A Lloyd Irving. Anxious to meet you class mates are you"- said Raine as he saw him

-"You can say that. Who's he?"- asked Lloyd

-"He is my little brother Genis. Genis… say hello to one of your classmates. His name is Lloyd"-

-"Hey nice to meet you Genis"- said Lloyd shaking hands with Genis. Genis was so shy he didn't even talk to Lloyd. Lloyd decided to leave him alone. As the day passed Lloyd and Genis were the only ones who were there. Soon though a man with a young girl came in.

-"Ah you must be the Chosen of Regeneration. Collete Brunette"- said Raine. Lloyd was shocked as he heard her say that. Then he recognized the man. He was the same man Lloyd was spying 8 years ago. With him he had a blonde haired girl with green eyes.

-"Yes. Collete say hello to your teacher"- said the man

-"Hello"- said Collete. Raine greeted her back. Collete took a seat next to Lloyd. As the morning came many kids came to the school.

-"Hey are you really the chosen one?"- asked a kid close to Collete. Collete staid quiet.

-"Hey man leave her alone"- said Lloyd. The kid backed off

-"Thanks"- said Collete

-"Hey you're a kid like everybody here. My father taught me that it makes no difference if your any type of race. Your still you"-

-"Thanks"- said Collete. That day Lloyd had made a new friend. In their history class Lloyd was really lost. They were given an assignment that day. Lloyd was trying to do his assignment on his lunch hour.

-"Argh. I don't get anything"- said Lloyd frustrated

-"Calm down. Let's see…"- said Collete. She was lost as well.

-"Do you need help?"- said Genis. Lloyd was surprised he was talking to them.

-"Yeah"- Lloyd replied. Genis explained to Lloyd everything.

-"Thank you so much"- said Lloyd

-"It's okay"- said Genis. He left and sat alone on a table. Lloyd and Collete followed him.

-"Mind if we seat here?"- asked Lloyd

-"You would sit with me?"- asked Genis

-"Sure. You helped me. How bout becoming friends?"- asked Lloyd

-"You would really befriend me. But I'm an elf"- said Genis

-"Your point. Your still you"- said Lloyd. He made another friend that day yet his happiness was not to last. The desians invaded Iselia that day. Lloyd was now angry. The desians had once told Dirk that he had to make exspheres for their entire base or else he would be killed.

-"Where's Phaidra?"- asked their leader. He was a very buff man. He had a sword with him. And Lloyd saw how strong he was as he had destroyed a house to intimidate the villagers. This made Lloyd even angrier. He only wished to attack that man. The old women Phaidra came to see the man. Collete was scared as her grandmother was in grave danger.

-"We do not have a sacrifice for you today"- said Phaidra

-"This is the third time that you've told me this. I shall not keep holding back"- said the man

-"You can't truly expect us to keep sacrificing innocent lives"-

-"If you wish for the chosen's safety then you shall"- said the man. Lloyd couldn't hold his anger any longer. He left his school without heading his teacher's warnings. He tried attacking the man yet he saw Lloyd and parried his attack.

-"Who are you?"- asked the man

-"Damn you, you Desian basterd"- said Lloyd.

-"How dare you. You inconsiderate human"- said the man. Lloyd drew his wooden swords and stood up. As the man drew closer to Lloyd, Genis and Collete jumped in. Collete used her chakram to make the man back away. Genis casted Fireball. The man was now burned.

-"You little brats. I'll get you next time"- said the man. He left Iselia. The mayor of Iselia nearly killed Lloyd. Yet Phaidra explained how he had saved the life of a villager that day. The villagers accepted this and decided to let Lloyd come to the village. Yet even though he saved the village once he knew that they would return. Meanwhile the man was reporting to his leader Forcystus about how a kid had defeated him. Forcystus didn't believe that his right hand man was defeated by a mere child. So as a way to see who this child was he decided to make a tournament in which the Iselians had to participate. This made the mayor of Iselia pick his best warriors in which 3 of them were Lloyd, Genis and Collete.

Author's notes

"Well I hope you liked this chapter"-

Zelos:-"Oh no my cute Iselian hunnies"- Zelos was then punched in the face by Sheena.

Sheena:-"That'll teach you. Great story"-

"Thanks, well see you next time-"


	6. The Desian Tournament

Author's notes

"Okay ladies and Gentlemen. I received a comment about interviewing the man of mysteries. So please give it up for Regal!"-

Regal:-"Hello everyone"-

"He is accompanied by Presea!"-

Presea:-"…Hello…"-

"Okay guys like everybody else I'll ask you three questions each. You ready?"-

Regal:-"Yes"-

Presea:-"Affirmative"-

"Okay then first question: Regal: How did you end up with that company? I mean was it I don't know passed down from family members or did you found it?"-

Regal:-"My Company was passed down from family members. It was founded by my Grandfather Williams Bryant"-

"Awesome. Next question: How'd you meet George? And weren't you angry when he sold Alicia over to that guy you killed later in the story?"-

Regal:-"I shall count them all as two questions. George was a butler in my family. I was angry at first… Then when I… you know… I wanted to be punished for my sin"-

"Harsh… I'm seriously sorry"-

"It's alright"-

"Okay next, Presea. You ready?"-

Presea:-"More or less, let us start"-

"Okay. Your first question is: How did you feel when your sister left your house?"-

Presea:-"At first I didn't feel very different because daddy was with me… When daddy got sick I decided to help him and that's when I was sent to Rodyle and given the exsphere"-

"Next question: Did you ever find Genis cute?"-

Presea:-"He is kind of cute"-

"Why don't you people accept love? Lloyd was the same… Well can't talk much I'm the same. Okay next question: How did someone so little learned how to wield that HUGE axe?"-

Presea:-"If you become a skilled lumberjack then you learn how"-

"Awesome. Okay people let's start the story"-

The Desian Tournament

Since the mayor had Lloyd and his friends: Genis and Collete participate in the tournament they were pretty scared. Lloyd however proved more courageous as every time he reached Dirk's house he started practicing. He then saw how both Genis and Collete were really scared. This time Lloyd had a pretty big fix. He didn't want his friends to be hurt by the Desians but he also wanted revenge for storming in on the village.

"Listen guys, you don't have to accompany me to fight. I can take down any Desian with my swords"- said Lloyd

"You are very cocky Lloyd Irving. And further more you are rash and brave"- said the voice of Collete's grandmother Phaidra

"What's that suppose to mean?"-

"I agree with Phaidra Lloyd. You'll need help in this tournament"- said Raine

"But… I don't want anybody to get hurt"- said Lloyd

"Nobody will get hurt with me with you"- said Raine

"Raine? You're going to enter the tournament?"- asked Genis

"I will be on your team. I assure you Lloyd everybody will be safe. And since the tournament is still one month away we have enough time to practice. Now Lloyd I've been meaning to ask you: What is that piece of silk you have tied on your hand for?"- asked Raine

"This… I'm not suppose to tell anybody… But I'll trust you guys"- said Lloyd. He removed the silk revealing an exsphere.

"What's that?"- asked Collete

"Dad gave it to me. It's called an exsphere. It was my mother's keepsake. Dad said he found this exsphere and me"- Lloyd explained

"Exsphere huh. Strange I've never heard of them"- said Raine

"I'd be surprised if you would. Exspheres are mainly used by Desians. Few reach the hands of humans"-

"Amazing"- said Raine

"Yet this exsphere is different from the other exspheres. The normal exsphere is blue yet this one is red"- said Lloyd

"What effects do these exspheres have?"-

"The awaken inner strength from inside a body"-

"Hey Raine. Maybe this exsphere will help us win the tournament"-

"That maybe Genis. That maybe"- said Raine still maintaining eyesight on the exsphere. As the days went by Lloyd created a Desian dummy to practice. Yet he had to make many more as Genis's spells quickly destroyed it. Collete's Chakrams cut through it like knifes through butter. Lloyd sharpened his wooden swords in hopes of creating a stronger way to defeat the Desians. Dirk was worried at how Lloyd was going to participate in this tournament. He was scared that Lloyd would lose his life fighting the Desians. As time passed Dirk saw how Lloyd placed care at the wooden swords. He knew that as sharp as they could reach they would still wouldn't be enough to defeat the Desians in the tournament.

"Lloyd"- said Dirk

"Yeah. What is it dad?"- asked Lloyd

"My son, I've seen you sharpen those blades every night. Even if sharpened to their limit they will not be enough"-

"Then what do you suggest we do? Quit the tournament?"-

"No. I made you new blades my son. I'm sure you will learn to fight with them"- said Dirk. He gave Lloyd two amazingly crafted twin swords. Lloyd saw how the steel was refined. These swords appeared to be unbreakable. He would truly win with those blades. Lloyd hugged his father and quickly went to practice with them. The swords were much faster than his regular wooden swords. And they maintained a powerful and nearly unbreakable defense. He knew he would truly win with these two razor sharp blades. As time for the tournament drew closer and closer Lloyd could only think of one man. That Desian, who tried raiding Iselia, he knew that he would be a tough opponent. It was not so long time as the tournament had started. Most of the Iselian warriors were hired mercenary's from vast cities such as Palmacosta. The only true Iselian warriors were Lloyd and his team. He had kept his exsphere hidden from the Desians. Throughout all the place the Desians gave Lloyd a look of anger. Some even murmured. It wasn't long till one Desian team tried an attack.

"You're that kid who's head is worth some money"- said one of the soldiers. These were no normal Desian soldiers. The were pretty strong and had a sorcerer on their side. They carried giant axes to the battle.

"So I'm famous. Okay, okay, you guys want an autograph? Genis you got a piece of paper?"- asked Lloyd

"You think this is funny kid. We'll show you some discipline in our match"- said the Desian sorcerer.

"So you're our firs opponents huh? The first round is ours guys"- said Lloyd confident

"Over confidence will be your loss"- said one of them. They left. As time passed their match came pretty fast. In the previous match-ups the Desians had won. No mercenary could beat the Desians.

"Look at that kid. None of your pathetic warriors won. What makes you think you can?"- asked the Desian sorcerer as they prepared to get to the match.

"I know that my team will win"- said Lloyd. They entered the ring. Many remained quiet at the sight of both teams. The truth was that Iselia had no respect for neither team. And the Desians never rot for their own kind since they all think they're better than others. As the match started the axe wielding Desians attacked Lloyd and Collete. They both dodged. Genis was left fighting the sorcerer. They each cast many spells yet they were equally matched. Lloyd decided that it was time to use his new swords. He pulled them out of their sheath and attacked an axe wielder. He managed to defeat him with one blow. They Iselians erupted in cheers. Soon Collete attacked the other Desian with a Ray thrust. The attack dealt a lot of damage and the Desian was knocked out. The sorcerer and Genis were still evenly matched. Genis thought for a moment and prepared a plan. He dodged the sorcerer's attack and used a fireball. The attack wasn't strong enough to defeat the Desian yet Genis followed up with an icicle which left the Desian freezing. Lloyd's team had won that match. Yet the real matches were still too come. Lloyd saw how Raine tended to Genis's wounds. He also saw how Collete was praying. He knew that their future rest with him.

Author's Notes

"So what did you think guys?"-

Regal:-"Amazing, truly amazing. You have a future in this young one"-

"Thanks"-

Presea:-"The Desians copied my fighting style. Lloyd did well in defeating them"-

"Yeah I know. Well people thanks for reading and see you next time"-


	7. Genis's Anger

Author's Notes

"Hey people. Today I'm interviewing the half- elves brothers Raine and Genis!"-

Raine: -"Hello young one. I'm very sorry but Genis couldn't come. He caught a cold"-

"Aw man… Hey I have an Idea. The people who comment on this chapter will tell me the questions to ask Genis on the next chappie. I'll hand pick the greatest questions and ask Genis next time.Is this okay with you Raine?"-

Raine:-"Very Well"-

"Okay then, now moving on, to Raine's interview. First question: How many times did you move before finally reaching Iselia?"-

Raine:-"About Five times"-

"Whoa, next question: Was Lloyd a pain in school?"-

Raine:-"That boy was a very hard pain in deed. He was always sleeping in the class and never paying attention. He always got a very low grade on his exams. Mostly 5"-

"Man, Lloyd needs to brush up on studying. Next and last question: If you saw a girl about to be killed but soon saw a ruin that only appears on that very same day only and then never returns, Who'd you pay more attention?"-

Raine:-"I would attack the person's who are trying to attack the girl and I would run like wild towards the ruin to study it"-

-"Thanks Raine. Well people remember the ones who comment on this chappie will pick the questions for Genis next time. Now on to the story"-

Genis's Anger

As the desians watched in amazement and hatred at Lloyd and his team, the only thought of one thing… to defeat them all. Lloyd felt like he could still beat 300 more desians, yet he had to wait his turn. Since few mercenaries were left, the Desians decided to fight their own team mates. It wasn't a tournament between Iselia vs. the Desians, it was about to become a war to see who was the strongest. Lloyd didn't really care of who won since he was only caring for one thing, the man that attacked Iselia not to long ago. As he watched his match he saw how merciless he was. He attacked his Desian team mates and finished them of. He thought he didn't need anyone to win a battle. The only thing Lloyd wanted was to beat the heck out of him. As he saw him leave the ring a Desian guard appeared.

"Lloyd Irving, correct?"- said the guard

"Give me your name and I will give you mine"- said Lloyd

"I don't need to. I was told that since the tournament took on this way there will be a slight change of plans. The tournament will become a one on one tournament"-

"What?"- said Lloyd. He lifted the guard by his clothes

"My friends are in this tournament. They can't battle alone"- said Lloyd

"Those were my orders. Please don't kill me"- begged the guard. Lloyd threw the guard aside. The guard ran away. He went to see his team. As he told his team they were all horror struck.

"Surely there must be another way"- said Raine

"I wish"- said Lloyd

"What do we do then?"- asked Genis

"We don't have a choice but to agree"- said Lloyd

"Lloyd's right"- said Collete. They agreed and they had separated. The first battle was Lloyd with a weak desian. It wasn't long before Lloyd used "Demon Fang" on the desian. The desian was knocked to the ground and he gave up. Lloyd came victorious from his match. Yet his joy wasn't to last as he saw Genis's opponent. To his horror Genis was facing the desian who attacked Iselia. Lloyd didn't wish to lose his friend to that behemoth. As Genis himself saw this he couldn't believe it. He was praying that he wouldn't have to face him. Genis was now scared. When the 3 of them attacked him that man he didn't suffer greatly. He knew it would take a miracle to beat that man. And that would be hard. Lloyd tried to change the match yet he was denied every single time.

"Please. Surely there must be another way"- said Lloyd

"No way kid. Besides General Jason would kill us"- said the guard

"Dammit"- Lloyd cursed. As the match Genis grew more nervous than ever. Now revealed his name, Jason saw Genis's fear as an opportunity. He had fallen for Raine yet he knew that the only way he could have gotten her was if he promised her something.

"What will he do?"- Raine wondered worried for her brother

"Ah, Raine Sage right?"- said Jason as he saw Raine

"What do you want?"-

"I've came her to make an offer to you"-

"I'm listening"-

"I will spare your brother if you agree to marry me"- Jason said. Raine slapped him on the face. This was a big mistake as she was hit and fell unconscious by Jason's brute power. She was taken to a doctor. Genis was very angry. He wished for nothing more than revenge. As so did Lloyd. As the match came, Genis had lost his fear and replaced it with anger and vengeance. When the match started he let out many spells. Jason however proved unaffected by these. He punched Genis and nearly made him pass out. Soon Genis recovered and attacked again with his spells. The match went on like this until at such point in which Genis was fairly weak. He had taken so many strikes from Jason that he could barely get up.

"I will finish you once and for all kid"- said Jason

-"You attacked my sister. You'll pay!"- Genis said. He summoned an amazing storm of meteors. Jason was crushed under his power. Yet he wasn't out. Genis passed out on this attack. As Jason came for the finishing blow he was stopped by Lloyd who jumped in to save his friend. The match was won by Jason. Now Lloyd wanted revenge for his friend and his professor. He glared at Jason and left.

Author's Notes

"So what did you think Raine?"-

Raine:-"I will find this Jason and make him pay for attacking me and Genis"-

"Okay, calm down. Well hope you like it. And remember to tell me your question to Genis on your comment. See you next time"-


	8. Collete’s New Friend

Author's Notes

-"Man, finally writing again. I was in a bit of a block. I think I still am. Please don't expect much on this chappie. Well lets get the interview started. Introducing the one and only… Genis Sage!"-

Genis:-"Hello everyone. Hello"-

-"Hey. Okay now would be a good time to say this. This and my other story (Light and Dark) are posted in another site. You will hear a question by a girl from this site. The site is called  Well lets get started. First question to Genis by MoonCannon: From the inside, do you actually hate everyone except Raine?"-

Genis:-"Well MoonCannon there was a time in which I did. Then I met Lloyd and Collete. From then on I stopped this hatred towards people"-

-"Thank you Genis. Next question by GoldenSunGeek: Did you ever thought Raine was your mother?"-

Genis-"Well… I confess, yes. But I was like 3 years old only. I think she liked me thinking that because she told me when I was like 5"-

-"Whoa. Okay last question by Dark-Key-Blade-Girl: What do you think of Lloyd?"-

Genis:-"Well… He's a pain sometimes. Other times he's pretty good as a friend"-

-"Thanks. Sorry Dark-Key-Blade-Girl, could only ask him 1 question"-

Genis:-"Why did she ask something else?"-

-"Yeah. She wanted to know if your hair was dyed silver or was that your natural color?"-

Genis:-"Well it is my natural color"-

-"Okay. Well let's start the chapter"-

Collete's New Friend

As Genis regained his strength, Lloyd was now worrying about Collete. He also wanted a piece of Jason really bad. As for Collete, she was checking her opponent. It said that her name was Lady Death. She was a bit scared because of the name but she was determined to win. As she was going to see Lloyd she bumped into a young girl.

-"Oh I'm terribly sorry"- said Collete

-"Its okay"- said the young girl. She had short blonde hair and black eyes. She was the size of Collete.As soon as she saw Collete she got up and ran away. Collete was confused now. She continued her way to see Lloyd.

-"Why are you afraid now?"- asked a young boy to the girl Collete meet.

-"I got to this far by because you helped me. What if that other boy helps her?"- asked the Girl. The boy was really similar to the girl. Blonde and black eyed but he was a lot tougher and taller than her.

-"Then I'll beat him to a pulp. We will get the money. Even if we did cheat to enter this tournament"- said the boy. They left to rest a bit. Meanwhile Collete had told Lloyd of her opponent and how scared she was. Lloyd tried to calm her down by patting her on the elbow.

-"Collete calm down. If anything goes wrong I'll help you out"- Lloyd said

-"Lloyd… Thanks"- said Collete hugging Lloyd. He was blushing as she did. The match wasn't until two hours so Lloyd helped Collete by training her. Just as they were training Collete noticed that the girl she had bumped into was running towards a boy. Collete and Lloyd went to see what was going on. As they reached there the girl and the boy got startled and ran away.

-"Wait… Lloyd let's follow them"- said Collete

-"Okay"- said Lloyd. They pursued the children. They had just reached the outskirts of Iselia when the children had finally stopped.

-"What do you want?"- asked the boy.

-"Why were you running from us?"- asked Collete

-"We don't need to answer to you. Lets go sister"-

-"Wait. Hi my name is Terry. That's my brother Neil"- said Terry.

-"Hello Terry. My name is Collete, this is Lloyd"-

-"Nice to meet you"-

-"Come on Terry lets leave"- said Neil pulling Terry away from Lloyd and Collete.

-"Wait Neil. Maybe if we explain it to them, they could help us"- said Terry

-"We can't trust them sis"-

-"We can try"-

-"Explain us what?"- asked Lloyd

-"Well me and my brother are broke. We came from Palmacosta. We wanted to join this tournament but it was to late. We really needed the money so my brother attacked the Desians so he could enter. The Desians weren't happy about this. We ran away. My brother then knew he couldn't join the tournament. But I could. He defeated a Desian warrior and since there was an open space he entered me. He managed to help me with his magic through the crowd but… last time he almost got caught. We really need this money. But with my brother being watched by the Desians I can't fight alone. My next opponent is… you"- said Terry pointing at Collete. Both Lloyd and Collete were shocked.

-"So let me get this straight: You want Collete to throw the match?"- asked Lloyd

-"Please?"- said Terry. Neil wasn't paying attention to Lloyd.

-"Even if Collete does throw the match, you'll end up fighting that Jason guy. Trust me he's no pushover"- said Lloyd

-"What do you suggest we do?"- asked Neil abruptly.

-"End the match in a draw. I promise you that I will get you the money"- said Lloyd

-"Seriously?"- asked both Neil and Terry. Lloyd nodded. The decision was made. However Jason had heard the conversation and he didn't really agree with this. As the match between Collete and Terry was starting, Neil and Lloyd were in the crowd watching the match. As soon as the match started Jason attacked both Collete and Terry with a magic spell.

-"You wanted a draw Lloyd Irving, you got one"- Jason told Lloyd. Lloyd clenched his fist.

-"The next match will end this tournament Lloyd Irving. The next match is our match"- said Jason. He had taken out the last Desian that had reached the semifinals.

-"I accept. And on the next match… I'll kill you. For Genis, the professor, Collete and Terry. You won't leave alive"- said Lloyd. He then left the crowd to tend to Collete and Terry who were very injured. Meanwhile out in Derris-Kharlan, Mithos had heard of this tournament. He then sent Kratos to investigate about it. Since Anna's death, Kratos was only thinking about the missions he was given. So he accepted and left for Sylverant yet again.

Author's Notes

-"Well this chappie sucked. But I have to put something so my fans can read. I hope you don't give up and stop reading my story"-

Genis:-"Are you kidding me. This chappie might not have been good. But the next one is sure as heck going to be the best and most epic of them all. If I was a reader I'd keep reading this amazing fic. Too bad I was nearly killed sob"-

-"Hehe Thanks. See you next time. Oh and the next chappie is the last one. Lloyd vs. Jason. And like Genis said it'll be the best. Well bye"-


	9. The Final Battle

Author's Notes

-"Well it's time for our last interview and last chappie. Who would have guessed the last chapter up finally. Well without any further commentary let's bring out our last and not least special guest Collete"-

Collete:-"Hello everyone… ah"-

-"Watch out… Well there goes my TV"-

Collete:-"I'm really, really sorry"-

-"It's cool. Okay you must know the drill right?"-

Collete:-"Absolutely"-

-"Ok, first question: Have you ever maintained yourself from falling?"-

Collete:-"Well… to be honest, no"-

-"Next question: Do you enjoy Raine's classes? I mean aren't they… boring?"-

Collete:-"Have you been talking to Lloyd? Professor Raine's classes are very educational. They're certainly not boring"-

-"Lloyd did tell me to ask you. Going to the final question: Was Zelos perverted with you also?"-

Collete:-"Once or twice yeah. But Sheena always knocked him flat on his head"-

-"Poor guy. Maybe if he were less perverted the girls would come flying to him. Well going to the last and most epic chapter

The Final Battle

As the battle raged closer, Kratos had arrived onto what was now a gambling spot. Many Desians waged that Jason would win. Other desians, however, said that he might lose. These were killed by another desian.

-"What is going on here?"- asked Kratos

-"So what's the next bet? C'mon only a few hours before the match"- said a desian.

-"Excuse me, what is going on here?"- asked Kratos this time to the desian who was collecting the gald.

-"Who the hell are you? Go to hell inferior being"- said the desian pulling out his blade. Kratos got angry, he knew that he still had human blood, but something he disliked was to be called and inferior being. As the desian tried to slice Kratos he dodged and stabbed him on the back. The desian fell to the ground. A pool of blood was flowing. Kratos then pulled his sword out of the corpse.

-"Now as I was saying, what's going on?"- asked Kratos this time with a malicious face. The desians didn't like this and started pulling their swords.

-"Do you not know who I am?"-

-"We don't know but we do know we will kill you"- said one. At this Kratos attacked with his Lighting Blade. He managed to kill 10 desians at the same time.

-"Light… Lighting Blade! You're Kratos Aurion. Please sir have pity on us"- pleaded a desian

-"I will, as long as someone tells me what's going on"- said Kratos. The desians explained to Kratos of how a human had managed to beat the desians. Amazed at what he heard, Kratos decided to find out more about this human ability. Meanwhile at the tournament, Lloyd was getting ready to defeat Jason and get vengeance for his friends.

-"I'm ready to slice and dice some desian scum"- he said. Neil had left to tend for his sisters injuries. Lloyd was completely ready for the match. He got his equipment along with his swords and left for the battle of his life (at that age at least). As the battle drew closer and closer, Jason wished to kill Lloyd. When the time for the battle had finally arrived, Kratos reached the battle grounds. Jason was the first to make an entrance. Kratos didn't find this very amazing truly. He had developed hatred towards the desians in Kvar's and Forcystus's ranch. Not to mention to the two of them. As Lloyd made and entrance, Kratos was very stiff. He thought of him very familiar. His son was also called Lloyd. Could he have been his son? Kratos decided to maintain close view on the boy. When the battle started, Jason lunged

Himself to Lloyd. Lloyd dodged but was caught by surprise by a blast on his back. He didn't know who attacked him. Kratos however noticed a desian sniping from a far away mountain. Angry at this unfairness he decided to get rid of this desian. He left for a corner where no one saw him transform and flew towards the mountain. As the desian kept snipping on Lloyd, Jason grabbed Lloyd by his hair. He then threw him onto the air, jumped and knocked him down. Kratos reached the desian. It didn't take long as the desian didn't notice Kratos and he had sliced up the part where he was making the desian fall to his death. He immediately returned to the tournament but this time he had been flying on top of it He saw how the unfairness had made Lloyd weak. He decided to help out Lloyd with doubts that he was Lloyd his son. He casted "Grave" on the ground where Jason was stepping. Jason was blown and practically stabbed to death, but he refused to give up. He took out a lemon gel he had and used it. Kratos didn't need the gel so he casted "First Aid" on Lloyd. Lloyd thought he was dreaming, he had recover not a moment t soon as Jason pulled out a humongous sword and was about to kill Lloyd. Lloyd rolled out of harms way and stood up for a slash. He used demon fang and made a very deep cut on Jason. As Jason staggered, Lloyd began an onslaught on him. Jason, now nearly defeated, pulled out his last trick.

-"I give up. Please don't kill me"- he said. Out of pity, Lloyd stopped. His plan was working, but he didn't count on Kratos. Kratos had seen through his disguise. Without thinking it double, he used his grave one more time, but this time Jason was ready by dodging it.

-"What was that?"- asked Lloyd. Kratos casted again. This time however Jason jumped and punched Lloyd into the spikes. Kratos saw horrified, he didn't want to hit him, he wanted to hit Jason. Grasping this opportunity Jason took Lloyd's sword and broke them in half. He then pulled his over his head ready to smash Lloyd. Kratos, now even angrier than ever, casted "Holy Judgment!" Jason was now struck by millions of lasers. Yet however the lasers only healed Lloyd. Lloyd got up and saw Jason had dropped his sword. He quickly ran towards it. The rain of Lasers had stopped and this had drained Kratos. He then saw how Lloyd quickly grasped Jason's sword and in stabbed Jason in his gut.

-"Uh… This can't… be…"- were the last words Jason spoke. Lloyd had done it. He defeated Jason. Kratos looked with a smirk in his face and returned to Derris-Kharlan. Lloyd gave the money he won to Terry and Neil. Collete, Raine and Genis had recovered thanks to Neil. And Dirk was very happy to see his son was still alive.

-"So a human defeated one of my elite warriors"- said Forcystus

-"Sir… do you think he's…"- said a desian soldier

-"Perhaps. We shall keep an eye on him"-

-"Yes sir"-

-"How could a mere human be able to cast those spells?"- said Forcystus. Iselia had hold a party for Lloyd.

-"In honor of the greatest and of course my favorite warrior Lloyd…"- said the mayor in his speech

-"Yeah right, he said you would be killed and good riddance"- said Genis

-"Let's let it go"- said Lloyd

-"Hey Lloyd how'd you use those spells?"- asked Genis

-"I really don't know. I didn't use them"-

-"You think it was Neil?"- asked Collete

-"Neil was with his sister the whole time"- said Raine

-"Maybe I have a guardian angel watching over me"- said Lloyd looking at the sky. Genis and the others thought he had gone nuts

-"Let's not talk about that anymore. Let's eat!"- said Lloyd. Everyone agreed. And they all lived happy for some more years.

Author's Notes

-"Man I can't believe it I finished it"-

Collete-"Congratulations"-

-"Thanks. Also special thanks to those who reviewed for me. I couldn't have finished without your help and encouragement. So thanks. And don't worry to those who read Light and Dark. Another chapter is coming soon. Well see you in my other stories. I'll probably write about a new game of mine called Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana. The reason why I haven't been writing and also Ragnarok Online. Well see you.


End file.
